Blood Red Feathers Complete My Bird
by bellecatastrophe
Summary: Trigon promised Slade the body, mind and soul of his daughter, Raven, but what happens when Slade turns out to be a remission of Raven's past. Finally Complete.
1. must have been cold there in my shadow

**There's this sad, sad thing I'm suffering from called lack of genius. I'm at a different house, so can't continue my new story, damn. So here's a story - I was thinking about titles and came up with one. Now all I have to do is write a story.**

**Dedicated to all my lovely readers, espicially:**

**spidersquirrel - for joining my C2 and reviewing some of my stories**

**wondergirl jubilee and virgo - for being my best reviwer in ages, and a cool new friend ( jubes)**

**lost in nevermore - for being the first to join my C2**

**lonerofshadows - for being a dear freind, and accepting role as my beta! **

**(but that role is still in question, coughanimefanaticcoughcough)**

Blood Red Feathers Has My Bird

It must have been cold there in my shadow

"You make me sick." the purple haired young woman stated coldly, spitting near her capturer's shoe. He smiled in a slightly perverted way, and the woman tried to look away, but he grabbed her chin and raised her head, making her look at him.

"A creature of light - however little you have, would feel sick in the darkness. But hopefully you will adjust to the coldness of my shadows - and adjust to me."

"NEVER!"

"Your father promised me the part of you that survived, and you will obey, Raven!" Slade hissed venomously, slapping the young woman around the face. She looked back at him coldly, her cheek red and her hair strewn across her face from the blow. But she was too weak to say anything as all her strength left her suddenly. Red/Green eyes clashed with violet, and Slade grinned maliciously.

"He didn't promise you that," a weak voice groaned as Slade turned his back, "he never promised you anything, Malchior."

"Hush, girl!" Slade shrieked, turning to face the young woman. There was no more polietness left in him, it seemed, "you underestimated my power. I broke free, and accepted role as Slade. Slade did indeed perish in the lava, and I took his identity! Me! Then I made a deal with the best - and I got to meet you again. He promised ME your mind, body AND soul!"

With that, Malchior (1) left the room.

_This is hopeless, _Raven thought hopelessly, looking around. She was bound by cuffs AND Malchior's magic to the wall, and was too tired to even care about the metal cutting into her skin.

Then Raven did what she had only done once, and that was caused by the same person.

She cried.

**Hey, I'm sorry this is so short, but this idea is bloody brilliant, and so original, if I say so myself! kudos for me and the fact that malchior is cuuuuuuuuuuute. Even if he is evil. **

**Hey, thats kinda like me. **

**Cute and adorable outside, but evil inside. Remembering something from Mother Mae-Eye episode: just because you evil on the inside, doesn't mean you can't be pretty on the outside.**

**yaaaaay! reviews, people!**

**1) I'm going to refer to Malchior as Malchior from now on, unless someone is talking to him that doesn't know he is Malchior. **

**With my next chapter, people!**


	2. To never have sunlight on your face

**I'm kinda a eager writer so this is being written as I wait for the beloved computer to START WORKING! Anyway, here's the next chapter. This story is going pretty speedy (not as in the charcter) so I need to slow it down. sorry!**

To never have sunlight on your face.

Kitten really regretted it.

Her half human, half _god know's what _had officialy broke up with her to be with another half _god know's what _. Not like she cared. She had her eyes on the golden prize.

Kitten skipped up to the young man, eyeing his chiseled chest which showed through the spandex, hungrily. Feelings eyes on him, the young man looked up.

"Yes," he asked polietly, "how can I help you?"

"Your so funny, Reddy-poo!" Kitten squealed, reaching forward to hug Red X, but he leapt out of reach.

"My name is not Reddy-poo," he smiled polietly, yet again, before bowing, " I must be leaving now," he hopped onto the window sill, "goodnight...Kitten."

"GOOD NIGHT, REDDY-POO!" Kitten screeched, causing Jinx and the other teen supervillains to cover there ears.

"You think we should kick her out?" Mammoth whispered stupidly as Kitten waved to what looked like the empty dark of the night, but was Reddy-poo lurking in the darkness. Jinx gave an exasperated look.

"Ya think?"

Reddy-poo - Kitten's victim - did I say victim? I meant...err...okay, I meant victim - or better known as the infamous Red X - prowled the night streets. He anime sweat dropped as he remembered the blonde, and her stalker like ways.

He didn't actually want the attention that he got from the girls, but he sure did get it. After awhile, Jinx, who was the only other female - realised that the poor guy was probably getting scared, and decided to help him out.

Jinx and X had soon became best friends, even better than Jinx and Gizmo, and Red and Johnny Rancid, who had taken a shine to the teen for kicking Robin's ass.

X climbed up onto a balcony edge (you know in those blocks of flats they have metal balconies at the back) and shot out an 'X-swinger', which was a new invention that he had made with help from Gizmo. It was a metal version of his sticky X's, except 3D. The tips of the top two points of the metal 'X' could bend, and they would clip around a bar or something and allow him to swing safely to one place.

As he swung he smiled under the mask, remembering Jinx's reaction.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Jinx?" _

_"Yeah, X?" Jinx replied, turning around from peeling blu-tack from her purple and magenta striped walls._

_"We need to talk." X stated, looking laid back even though he was really nervous. But despite his effirts, Jinx could still sense it. Call it Women's ituition (sp?)._

_"Okay, sweetie," Jinx said like a mother, patting the space beside her on the bed. X sat down next to her, twiddling his thumbs. Jinx looked at her best friend worriedly, "tell me." she ordered firmly._

_"I'm !" Jinx's eyes widened when she heard this. _

_"? THEE ! But that means...,"_

_"X," Red X corrected Jinx, a bit edgy since he hadn't been called his real names in awhile._

_"You're - you're someone special, and for so long have been kept away from sunlight...just like -" Jinx was paused in her train of thought by a glare from the unmasked X._

_"Okay, X," Jinx sighed, her pink eyes glazing over with worry, "you have to...you know. Don't give me that look. I'm not just a dumb little girl -"_

_"I know your not - I just didn't think you'd understand what I have to do." Jinx nodded and waited until X had put on his mask and followed him out of her room, before Kitten threw herself at the poor male._

_END FLASHBACK_

Jinx was the only one who knew his alias.

But that wasn't going to last for long.

**Hi! Sorry for chapters being quite short, but this one was longer than the last, you know. The title of the chapters are also supposed to mean something more than just titles...**

**I'll write a oneshot with any Raven pairing for the person who can guess - even yuri and lemon, if you like that sort of thing (oooh, I'm so generous!) .**

**oh yeah, I have to say - ha ha ha ha ha, you don't know who X is! But don't worry, all will be revealed...**

**Please review, my pretties! (whoa, I think Emi's been giving Ku something...excuse me - you won't wanna veiw this disturbing scene. **


	3. U wre contnt 2 let me shine thats ur way

**Third chapter up and I can tell you I'm enjoying writing this one - the first non-oneshot ever that I am dedicated to! I swear, I take back my lack of genius - this is brilliant. Who would have thought it started out as a Slade-Raven oneshot? Brilliant, brilliant!**

You were content to let me shine, that's your way

Robin's POV

_I wonder where she is?_

Dear Raven,

We're all suffering without you.

Cyborg hasn't touched the gamescube ever since you've gone, he just sits in the corner chair, that big one you used to sit in. He's even started to rust since he's not moving. He'll only ever move to go to the toilet or eat - only breakfast that is, mind you. He lives on water the rest of the time.

Starfire - she doesn't ever smile anymore. She's started wearing a blue cloak and a black t-shirt and shorts, sicne she couldn't find a leotard, and I asked her what she was doing. I thought she was mocking you. She started crying and explained through sobs she was trying to fill your empty place. I tried to stop her tears but she has told me that she must cry.

Boy Blunder, that's what I feel like. You let all of us shine and bask in glory, and we made it seem we were so independent - but we need you. But I try to keep holding strong. Hoping for the everyone. Do you remember that, Raven? When you lost hope, I hoped for both of us. And I got my hope from you (1). I just hope we find you.

_We wonder where you are?_

Beastboy - I think he's the worst. Ever since you left, he wasn't the same. He ate bits of chicken, ignoring he was a vegetarian. He didn't joke anymore. And slowly he fell apart. Eventually the had to but him in an asylum. All this while he never talked. But now he has started talking again. I went to visit him. He was sitting there, with a straight jacket on.

"Hello Beastboy."

"Raven...Raven...Raven..." so I left him. But his words haunted me like a ghost.

_Raven_

_Raven_

_Raven_

when I heard his scream as I exited the room, I asked myself the same question -

_"Where are you, Raven?" _

**Okay, I thought it wasn't really realistic that Raven was gone and the titans didn't care. this chapter kinda got to me though. I really want to cry...but i guess it's realistic. Optimism is one thing i have - the glass is always half full, not half empty. **

**But life can be half full, and half empty. **

**But sometimes I wonder if one day someone will pour the water out of the cup - and fill it with different water. i wonder if someone will change my life - just like that.**

**And thoughts can become reality. **


	4. You always walked a step behind

**Still feeling a bit upset from the last chapter, so here I go - I'll cheer myself up.**

**Oh...I felt guilty for making BB the asylum recruit, so i decided this chappie would be his POV. It will probably contain some sad stuff. There goes my chance to cheer myself up!**

You always walked a step behind

BB's POV 

_**Raven,**_

_**Raven,**_

_**My sweet, sweet Raven.**_

_**Where are you, Raven?**_

_**Did I scare the pretty birdie away?**_

_**I know I did.**_

_**I, predator.**_

_**You, Raven, my prey**_

_**You saw me - with that look in my eye**_

_**Hunger.**_

_**But you took it the wrong way!**_

_**I indeed wanted to hunt you down**_

_**but not for the kill**_

_**for my survival **_

_**but not to pounce on the one who always walked a stepped behind the pack**_

_**I wanted to hold you in my arms**_

_**and whisper sweet nothings**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Okay, you're freaking me out! The white robes and smiles are hard enough, but HUGS?" lectured BB, he paused and looked at her questioningly, "are you still...you?"_

_"Blue is still my favourite colour," Raven stated, still smiling - but the corners of her mouth twitched downwards, "but don't get used to the smile...'cause you're still not funny."_

_BB looked at the Azarathian princess with big eyes._

_"Huh?" he leaped at her, a huge grin breaking across his face, "RAVEN!" _

_"Quit it!" Raven muttered as everybody else smiled._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**I really missed you when you had to go**_

_**I gave you my lucky penny**_

_**but you never found the note that was hidden with it**_

_**I thought you had left me**_

_**And I'd never be able to hear you're sweet voice**_

_**or see your rare smiles again**_

_**i was broken**_

_**but not as broken as I am now.**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Do you trust me?" _

_"I don't...I don't...yes, I trust you."_

_It was the Annual Gotham City ball and all the posh snobs and important business people had come along. It was being hosted by Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, aka Robin's Dad, so of course, the teen titans were invited, as well as the tutors from the justice league, a few gifted teens from Xavier Accademy (I mean the accademy in X-men) and their tutors. _

_Starfire was standing near the punch, 'chatting up' some poor girl that was fortunate Cyborg had walked past and taken her away from the trauma, leaving Star talking to a cardboard cut-out. _

_Robin was chatting to his 'Dad'. _

_Raven looked at him nervously, her pale skin shining silver in the pale glow of the moon, the stray hairs that had ecaped from the elgant bun at the base of her neck blowing in the wind. BB smiled down at her - she looked beautiful. In one swift movement he turned half into a giant eagle, and helped Raven onto his eagle form back with his human half. He turned into a full eagle, when he suddenly felt a sharp pang in his neck._

_"I can't..." whispered Raven, letting go of his feathers and hopping off his back gracefully, "I'm sorry, BB..." _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**I was broken that day too**_

_**broken that you couldn't trust me**_

_**But I found out, it was fear**_

_**I guess fear CAN overpower trust**_

_**But I am broken now.**_

_**The cuts and bruises;**_

_**the remisions of how I beat myself up, literaly, for losing you**_

_**they're the shards of the broken mess I am, on my body**_

_**The place I now call home, the asylum, and the straight jacket -**_

_**they're the signs of the brokeness of my mind**_

_**funny, thats not even a word. Brokeness. But it describes so much.**_

_**And the fact that I **_

_**feel a pang in my chest,**_

_**whenever I say or hear your name**_

_**Raven,**_

_**Raven,**_

_**Raven,**_

_**that's the proof I am a wounded body, with a confused mind -**_

_**and broken**_

_**broken**_

_**broken heart - broken soul**_

_**I never wanted to kill you, Raven**_

_**I wanted to smother you, though**_

_**smother you, with my love**_

**This is quite sad...but i didn't cry.**

**sorry about the fluff at the end.**

**Review - this story is going off the point and I need tips! **


	5. So I was the one with all the glory

So I was the one with all the glory

Red's POV

_His thoughts keep bombarding me..._

I scaled (sp?) the wall, listening to the green one's thoughts.

_**I guess fear can overpower trust**_

I'm a fool. I was scared of him - and i don't know why. He's just like me, so it's like being scared of myself.

_Don't even start, conscience..._

Fear can definetly (sp?) overpower trust.

I can't believe I just...

I let him overpower me, because i was scared.

It's my fault what is happening to her, when it all comes down to it. If I had a litte more courage, I could have fought him, and we wouldn't be in this mess.

She wouldn't have to hurt.

I sigh as I land on the roof, my skull boots clicking as I walked.

He portrayed me as a monster to her -

_click, click, click, click_

I had to suffer, watching him lie

_click, click, click, click_

He pretended he was someone he's not, or ever was

_click, click, click, click_

he stole my indentity

_click, click, click, click_

and he showed himself off and he showed off

_click, click, click, click_

he whispered hateful words to me afterwards, when he found me

_click, click, click, click_

'You were weak...so i was the one with all the glory.'

_click, click, click - CLICK_

_Stop._

Not anymore, _'Slade', _not anymore.

**Okay, I had an idea who else 'Red X' could be,**

**but I'm sticking with the first idea, mostly because it's better - stronger links all round. **

**Please review! I desperately need to hear from people, otherwise I'll have NO SOCIAL LIFE!**

** dun dun dun! **


	6. Update finally! The Penultimate Chapte

**I'm currently at my gran's computer and very bored... and I had free time... so I decided to continue Blood Red Feathers! yay! **

**I want to finish this soon so this is the second to last chapter. There is a plot twist for you lovely people though, since I didn't update since forever. **

**Now, on with the show! (and the music thing isn't going to continue) **

Penultimate

All the past tears stained her face, and she was more exhausted than ever.

"Why am I even here?"

It was the first she had spoken in days.

"Ahh, sweet Raven. My darling, sweet Raven." his hand softly grazed the cheek he had hit only days ago. She winced slightly, and suddenly the pain was tenfold. She cried out in pain at the electricity running through her veins - or at least, it felt that way.

He pulled his hand back and the electricity stopped, leaving Raven panting for breath, a painful stitch in her side as the pain had spread from her cheek to her entire body. If she had ben exhausted now, it didn't compare to this. Her breathing was shallow.

"You still underestimate me... my, I do feel sorry doing this to you though." his red/green eyes flickered all over her body, and she felt abused by his stare.

"What do...you...mean...sorry?" Raven managed to pant out between heavy breaths.

"Your just bait, my beautiful creature of light. I am waiting for HIM to come find you, like the hopeless fool he is, he will fall for the trick. But, in the meantime, I own you."

His lips pressed hard against hers and she gasped, too weak to do anything about it. He opened his mouth, and hers followed suit automatically, and he slid his tongue into her mouth. Slowly her eyes flickered shut and she weakly swung both arms around his neck, using his body to support her aching one.

He pulled back and panted...

_I own you... _

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_  
_

_Where are you Raven? _

He slipped to the floor, a razor in one hand, a necklace in the other. He looked at his wrists, and then to the razor. He had tried to be so brave for so long.

He needed it.

Maybe he would see her there.

In Heaven.

His eyes widened as he realised that she wouldn't have wanted this - she would've be stronger if the shoe was on the other foot.

He threw the razor across the room with a grunt and rolled over into a brace position on the floor, his eyes glued to the necklace in his hand -

It was a platnium chain necklace thing, the locket shaped like a heart and embeded with a amethyst in the front.

On the back it read one word:

Hope.

And he intended to do that.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_  
_

He sat there.

Against the white wall.

Staring at nothingness.

Broken.

Suddenly he felt as if someone had hit his cheek and he winced - when the pain became tenfold. He cried out and fell to the floor, his body twitching, although he wasn't able to move freely because of the straightjacket.

"Sir, look! What's happening?"

"Oh my gosh, Boy! He's having a epileptic fit!"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_  
_

"You know, he hates you."

She spun around.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, he HATES YOU. Thinks your a freaky bitch and your powers are stupid. I mean, bad luck? You couldn't change sides even if you wanted too! Your powers are stupid and limited." Mammoth and Gizmo's eyes bugged out and they slowly left the table and ran for the hills.

Kitten beamed at herself when suddenly she had lost the ability to breathe.

"Let me remind you, that regardless of what your opinion is of them, I am the one who has the powers, and from this angle... I could easily blast your head off into another dimension." Jinx ended this with a cheshire cat like grin and looked at Kitten whose face had paled to a milky white.

She reluctantly removed her hand from the blonde's throat and Kitten fell to the floor.

"And by the way, he doesn't hate me, and I know this for a fact. So if your going to attempt to win your 'Reddy-poo' - use better material," she inched her face closer until it their noses where touching.

"And don't. Get. Me. Involved."

With that, Jinx skipped off, leaving Kitten rather shaken up.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_  
_

Raven panted as Malchior pulled back, pulling his dark hair back out of his face. Her chest heaved heavily and she looked up at her captor with darkened violet eyes.

Malchior's own eyes had darkened from passion - the jade green now a deep emerald and the red a bloody

burgundy. His long eyelashes fluttered over those malicious yet beautiful eyes, and his pale skin was flushed, as well as Raven's.

"I regret doing this to you, Miss Raven..." Malchior whispered in a soft voice unlike any other he had used before. The only time she had heard that voice was when...

...when she had first experienced love.

"Please... tell me what..." she heard herself beg slightly. His eyes shone, sadness in those startling pools.

"I can't." he whispered and walked away.

"PLEASE!" her voice cracked and she broke into sobs.

He walked away, his heart torn in his chest at the sound of her cries.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_  
_

Malchior stumbled into the office in the abandoned warehouse which he had made his study. A sigh escaped his lips and he looked up, meeting face to face with the very person he had hoped to come across...

Well, rather face to mask.

"Hmm, you seem... depressed?" Red X commented, drawing a sword which handle was shaped like an 'X', its blade sharp. The sword's handle was a dark blood red.

"Try remorseful." Malchior conqeured, putting his hands palm up in front of him as a sword took shape in his hands. It was indentical to X's except the handle was black and shaped like a serpent's head.

"Remorseful?!" Red X scoffed, swinging his sword to clash with Malchior's.

"Yes..." Malchior hesitated. He sighed but managed to block the next swing, cursing himself for being pre-ocuppied.

"You better have not done anything to her." X suddenly spat out, his voice contrasting from jokey to deadly serious.

"That depends on your meaning of 'anything'..."

"Anything means ANYTHING."

"Let me make it clearer then..." Malchior slid his sword's edge against X's, making a loud screeching sound, "I didn't do anything to her that you are thinking of..." he paused, a cheshire cat grin suddenly plastered on his face, "that she didn't like..."

Tears shone in the oponents eyes under the mask.

X growled angrily and lunged at Malchior. Malchior swung his sword to defend but fueled by his anger X was too fast - the sharp sword point pierced him in the chest, sending him to the floor.

"I want you to look into the eyes of your maker as you die!" X screamed, pulling the mask off with one hand and picking up Malchior's sword. He set the mask aside and held onto the handle of the sword with both hands, raising it above his head, about to strike down when...

"NO!" Raven screamed. She had managed to break through the shackles when her powers were returned - which meant Malchior was weak. She had followed the voice of the scream and came to this scene - her captor lying on the floor, a wound to his chest, bleeding, whilst her 'saviour' had his back to her, sword raised above his head.

"DON'T! PLEASE! I LOVE HIM!" she cried out, falling to the floor, body shaking with violent sobs.

Red X turned around, eyes wide. Malchior had a weak, dazed smile on his face.

"Raven?" she looked up and her own eyes widened, a tear sliding down her face. Red X reached up to his face and felt bare skin - the mask lay abandoned in the corner of the room.

"R-R-Rorek?" Raven stuttered.

**See! All great things come to those who wait... and you have been very patient - I thank you all for that **

**yay! Red X's indentity has been revealed and the plot twist was that she actually loved him after he kept her captive. didn't expect that, eh?! **

**Review, my pretties, you've been fantastic! **


	7. The End or is it? wellyah

Finale

_Last time, in 'Blood Red Feathers Complete My Bird' _

_"DON'T! PLEASE! I LOVE HIM!" she cried out, falling to the floor, body shaking with violent sobs._

_Red X turned around, eyes wide. Malchior had a weak, dazed smile on his face. _

_"Raven?" she looked up and her own eyes widened, a tear sliding down her face. Red X reached up to his face and felt bare skin - the mask lay abandoned in the corner of the room. _

_"R-R-Rorek?" Raven stuttered. _

Rorek sighed, but nodded. Raven lower lip trembled.

"How...?" was all she could stutter out.

He looked exactly like THAT book had described him. Long white hair, pale skin, and those beautiful, aquamarine eyes framed by dark thick lashes. His hair had been tucked inside the uniform so she couldn't tell before.

"This has nothing to do with you. This is between Malchior and I - brother between brother."

"Brothers?"

"Twins, actually." Malchior laughed and coughed up blood, weakly rolling onto his side to stare into Raven's purple, depthless eyes.

"And we are pretty much fighting over a girl who doesn't even remember you." Malchior spat out at Rorek, who growled under his breath.

"Shut up!" He made to strike his brother but Raven grabbed onto his arm. He looked at her, startled, and lowered his hand.

"A long time ago, there was a fair maiden whose name was Indigo Sonset, named after the colour of the beautiful night skies. She herself was... beautiful. I found myself falling in love with her."

"But... she had a sister. Dawn. Dawn... was in love with me. I tried to tell Indigo my feelings, but she told me she couldn't betray her sister."

"Meanwhile, Dawn, hmm, you could say she didn't go for my type." Malchior grinned cockily, despite the pain, "and I had also started to feel for Indigo... which scared me. I wasn't the type to fall in love - I was the rogue twin. I told Indigo my feelings and slowly she returned them. We made love one night."

Rorek cleared his throat uncomfortably. It obviously hurt him to hear this.

"And then Rorek found out. Indigo hadn't realised we were brothers, and she thought this as betrayal. She cried that our love was forbidden, and in her heart she felt something for Rorek too, but that was forbidden also."

"She tried to tell me one night," Rorek sighed, his eyes hazy but focused directly on Raven. She heard words loudly in her head:

**Please, I did not know**

"... We were at her castle, I had scaled the wall to her tower," Rorek's voice came back into focus, "she tried to tell me that she didn't know we were brothers, but I was traumatised... heartbroken. All I kept thinking was how she couldn't realise if we were twins? Why would she want Malchior? What did he have that I did not? She burst into tears, afraid of this mess that had befell on us, and I tried my best to comfort her... but Dawn walked in."

"Indigo was only dressed in her undergarments and a short nightgown, and I was a male... in her ROOM. Dawn didn't see the whole picture and mistook the scene. I was thrown out, which is a lucky consequence since I could have easily been sentenced to death, and Indigo was beaten. I never forgave myself."

"Dawn found out Rorek and I were brothers," Malchior wheezed, his breathing turning shallow, "We were both forbidden to ever speak to Indigo again - only one last goodbye. She presented us with a book, and told us both to touch it with our hands glowing, and we would understand. But she made us promise it would only be in a dire circumstance."

"A few days later, Dawn found her sister dead, her best friend, Korieni (1) laying on top of her. It was found that both had been forced to make love to each other and then they were murdered slowly, whilst their best friend watched and could do nothing since she aswell was being killed." Rorek's voice was venomous, tears shining in his eyes.

"We saw this as a dire circumstance. We both placed our hands on the book with our hands glowing wih our powers - like Indigo had said. Our spirits were pulled from our bodies and we were trapped in the book. It provided an alternate life, and told us what would be of our futures. This was coded in the story of a magi and a dragon."

"Indigo had told us that her essence would be found in you, Rachel Onigdi Teosns Arella Roth, for you are her decendant. 'Onigdi Teosns' is the name Azar gave you, correct?"

Raven nodded, in awe.

"Dawn had two children from her husband, and the family tree continued down to Azar. Azar blessed you with Indigo's essence when she gave you the names 'Onigdi Teosns' which are anagrams of 'Indigo Sonset'."

"I could hear a voice... in my head... before you said it. It sounded female."

"Indigo was reminissing." Rorek's eyes were shining with love.

"Please... send her away," Malchior choked and Rorek turned, eyes ablaze.

"WHAT?!"

"Raven should not have to be a part of this. Azar blessed her? It's a curse! She was pulled into a story that has nothing to do with her."

"Are you saying I should just pull out the soul of the woman we both love and care for from this young woman's body?"

"YES! Because I don't love Indigo - I love Raven! I love the woman with moon skin, and purple hair, and stunning, amazing amethyst eyes that never end nor ever stop shining. I love the woman who smiles beneath her facade

and has never stopped hoping. I love Raven, not the spirit that is... _posessing _her!" Malchior choked.

Raven wore a faint smile on her face, her eyes shining brightly with tears. She crawled over and lay her head on Malchior's shoulder, a soft hand placed on the wound. He had lost a hell of a lot of blood, but she could try and sterilise the blood and put it back before closing the wound up.

Rorek sighed. His brother... was in love with this woman. Indigo had died a long time ago, and he should have too. He knew even Malchior wouldn't have lasted this long either but Indigo had died BEFORE them. Her time had come before there's and there life had just been extended a thousand more years, postponed you could say. Rorek sighed and placed his hand on Raven's left breast, who looked quite surprised.

Rorek groped her breast and Raven gasped, but when he pulled his hand up, the faint outline of a woman could be made out. She was transparent... like a ghost, and she was being pulled out of Raven's chest.

When the tips of the toes of the woman had been seperated from Raven, the ghost hardened into a the image of a real person. She slowly stumbled into Rorek's arms and kissed him passionately. Both closed their eyes and faded out.

Raven turned to Malchior, who was smiling faintly.

"I will always love you, Raven."

"I love you too... but... why are you speaking like that?"

"I don't think I can hold on much longer."

No...

"NO! Please, stay with me!"

Malchior's eyes flickered slightly.

"PLEASE!"

Malchior reached up and touched Raven's cheek, his blood smeared on her cheek, his fingers making patterns.

He whispered something - either reciting the name of that book that Indigo had gave them that long time ago or stating this about Raven, we do not know. But we know he said this:

_Blood Red Feathers Complete My Bird..._

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_  
_

**The End **

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

**It didn't end how I wanted it to but nevermind! Please review! **

**1) Korieni - Korieni had a daughter before she died. She was a beautiful woman who was known across the land for her odd, but stunningly beautiful visage. Korieni's beauty was passed down to her daughter, Merylynn, who emerated back to Korieni's home planet. There she had a son and a daughter, Craetus and Louensa. The family tree continued down to two people - Komand'r Chelite and Koriand'r Eniles. Koriand'r was named in tribute to Korieni. We know her better as Starfire. **

**BTW I made the story about Korieni up... thought you miiiigggghhhtttt wanna know since I could imagine some people going **

**'What the heck? Who the hell is Korieni?' **

**and most likely mispronouncing her name: Korieni (Corrie-en-ay or Cor-ree-en-ay) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


End file.
